Fallen Star
by MissDevon
Summary: dreams don't always end where we thought that they would (Bloss)


Bloss: sometimes the dreams you follow don't end up where you thought they would.

Disclaimer: the characters aren't mine, but the story is.

Fallen Star

The room was in a stunned silence as the results came over the news. They had thought that the election would go the other way. All of their polling had told them that it would. Of course, he had done everything to make sure that it would go their way. So what if it hadn't all been exactly above board, his candidate wasn't exactly one who had always kept his hands clean.

Turning in his chair, he signaled the bartender, who immediately moved into action and placed a drink in front of him. With easy movements, he picked up the drink and took a gulp, tasting only defeat. His cell phone rang, and he reached into his pocket and pulled it out. "Yeah?"

"It'll be taken care of," the electronic voice said on the other end.

"About damn time," he muttered as he disconnected and turned back to look at the people around him. There would be concession tonight, just not his candidate's. He had made sure of that. . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Yes, Mom. . . yeah, Mom. . . I know. . . Well, I would if you'd let me get off the phone," Blake laughed as she shrugged into her coat. "Mom, have you ever known me to have a charged cell phone when I've needed one?" she laughed. "Fine. . . Yes, Mom. I'll head to the Beacon as soon as. . . Well, you don't seem to be taking the hint," she pushed as she crossed the room, grabbing her purse and a few other things she needed along the way. "Harley said she'd pick them up. . . right. See you there Mom. . . Mom, I really have to go," she sighed as she disconnected the phone, dropped it onto Mel's desk, and headed towards the door. "Mothers," she muttered as she pulled the door shut behind her and hurried down the stairs and hit the button to enable the remote starter on her car.

As she came to it she looked around not liking the feeling creeping up on her. "OK, girl, you have been hanging out with Reva way too much," she muttered to herself as she reached for the door.

When her hand touched the cool metal handle, all she felt was heat. . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Beacon was full of well-wishers. As he moved from person to person, he kept scanning the room for his wife.

Between the excitement and his split concentration, he didn't notice Frank come in.

Didn't see him signal, grim faced, to Harley.

He dismissed the sheen in her eyes when she interrupted him.

Thought nothing of it as he followed her outside.

To privacy. 

To the end of his world. . .

(Later he would realize that it came to an end in the same place where they had watched the star falling. Their so-called good omen.)

Frank only said three words to him.

At least, that was all he heard.

"Ross, I'm sorry. . ."

He knew then.

Somehow he knew, even if he couldn't believe.

He had made them take him to the scene.

Had stood near what had once been her car.

Watched as all they could find were what criminalists on the scene assumed to the remnants of her shoes and purse fused to unidentifiable pieces of what had been her car.

But there were no signs of her.

No body to be recovered.

(Much later, he'd remember how he had commented to Ed that if it had been television they would have at least found her ring.)

He knew all to well that this was reality.

That his beloved wife was dead and wouldn't be coming back to him.

(Later, he'd remember that the night was cold and starless.)

But then he couldn't notice it.

He had work to do.

He had to go home and tell three children that their mother wasn't coming home.

He had to make plans for their safety.

He would send them away.

Send them to stay with Justin, Adam, or Drew.

Hell, he'd even send them to Roger if it meant that he could keep them alive as he couldn't his wife.

When those plans were in place--- before he could start planning her funeral. Before he could start mourning her, he had to face the press.

They--- whomever they were (and he had a good idea who they were)--- weren't going to win. 

Years ago he had given up the Senate for her. 

This time, he'd stay Mayor for her.

He'd make sure they paid.

If they thought he had been tough on crime as DA, well, they hadn't seen anything yet.

Many people only knew him as the man he was today.

Compassionate.

Moral.

Nearly above reproach.

What those behind this had not realized was what they would unleash in him.

With nothing to light up his life, his children hidden away, he'd return to the man he once was.

Someone who was slightly shady.

Someone not quite as compassionate.

Someone who had only cared about furthering his own agenda.

And why shouldn't he?

After all, he had nothing left to loose.

They had taken away his shining star. . .


End file.
